


侍卫

by dxaac



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: M/M, 古代皇室
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxaac/pseuds/dxaac
Summary: 好奇心重的小皇子和不敢抗命的暗卫之间关于性的探讨
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Wang Yuan | Roy Wang, 凯源 - Relationship, 王俊凯/王源
Kudos: 28





	侍卫

王源又被他的暗卫救了。

作为当今圣上最得宠的纯贵妃的独子，整个后宫里除了他亲娘几乎没人想要他活着。

若不是人纯贵妃将门世家出身，娘家千方百计地送了批暗卫进宫，王源可活不到现在。

说是一批，那都是后宫里的传闻，可王源知道，其实就只有一个。即便是那人一直带着面具，他也能确定，每次救他的，都是同一个人。

“你又救了我。”王源被人抱着落地，看两眼周遭一众被划开了喉咙的刺客，又转向身侧比他高出一头还带着面具的暗卫，犹豫一瞬道，“谢谢。”

这是太傅前两天教他的，受人恩惠后一定要先道谢。

暗卫刚要撤下的身形一顿，朝着小皇子点点头，又摇摇头，始终是没回话。

王源看他一眼，然后转身又顺着河岸往前走了开去。

小皇子今天本是出宫来城郊踏青的，阳春三月，天气正好，可惜大概是由于方才那场动静不小的刺杀，岸边草地上的欢声笑语散了个干净。

只要是跟过他一阵的人都知道，小皇子是个爱热闹的。

“你叫什么名字？”王源还在看护城河对面山上的野花，也不转头，径直朝着身边的最后一个活人问道，“你有名字吗？”

好半晌没等到该有的回应，王源只好又回过头去看人。可这一回头他就是一愣，他那侍卫早就走没了影，不知道又躲哪儿去了。

王源是这才意识到的，就算那人的武艺再高强、便是有了通天的本领，下人就是下人，就算他身上真的很香，站得比太子殿下都直，也是没法跟自己正常做朋友的。

揭开人脸上的面具已经是两天后的事情了。

小皇子的每餐饭前都要有下人试过毒，自从那会武又懂用毒的暗卫来了宫里，这工作也就自然而然地交到了他的手上。

王源看着人接过丫鬟递来的试菜碟，一手轻轻地抬起面具的下沿，一手举箸去夹菜，挥挥手遣散了周遭的一众丫鬟下人。

王源把手伸向暗卫脸上面具的时候，后者的身子很明显地僵了僵，但他也自然是不敢反抗的，任由小皇子胡闹般地摘下了他的面具。

剑眉星目、冠玉之貌，王源也不知道具体该用什么词句来形容面前这张终年不见天日的脸，一时竟只觉得...惊为天人。可惜男人敛了眉眼，始终不与他对视。

“你有名字吗？”

两天前的问题，王源又问了一遍。

面前的人顿一顿，但到底还是开了口，答道：“回殿下，有的，叫王俊凯。”

小皇子快要成年了。

封号是皇上早在年前就赐了的——明成王，王源自此又多了个本朝最小王爷的头衔。但他一直没想着要搬出后宫，宫里的主子下人也就都照着习惯，管他一口一个七殿下地叫。

前些天太后提了一嘴礼部尚书家的嫡女，纯贵妃就连忙把人身边的一众丫鬟都给叫了去。意外的是，她儿居然谁也没碰过。

纯贵妃略一沉吟，想是那些个丫鬟姿色不足，源儿看不上眼，找人又在宫里新晋的丫鬟堆里挑了这些天，终于是选了个品貌皆为上乘的，给人连夜塞进了房。

那宫女进门的时候，王源正泡在浴桶里，闻着声儿睁开眼看了一眼门口，然后又跟了然似的，闭上眼继续把自己半沉进水里，问出口的话音还带了点泡熟了懒洋洋的味道：“我母妃让你来的吧？”

宫女是新来的，从没见过这样的场面，即便是这位皇子生得实在是过分温和好看，也还是紧张得直打哆嗦：“是，是...七殿下需要我......”

“她还在外面吗？”王源打断她，见人傻傻的没反应过来，又补充道，“我母妃身边的那个大丫鬟。”

宫女一愣，下意识地点点头，回过神来后又连忙摇了摇头道：“翠姐姐只送我到了院门口，没跟进来就走了。”

王源点点头，道：“那你可以出去了，找后院的丫鬟给你安排间屋子先住下，其他的事明天再说。”

“哎对了，”王源叫住松一口气正要退下的宫女，又补充道，“出去的时候顺带帮我叫一声，有刺客，不用太大声，别惊动到隔壁院。”

“......是，殿下。”

王俊凯利落地从窗沿翻进屋里的时候，王源正一丝不挂地从铺满了花瓣的浴桶里站起身来。

王俊凯皱着眉头从偌大寝宫的一个个死角扫过来，一直到最后才把视线放回到就站在他面前的小皇子身上，他一愣，一瞬间只觉得这室内的烛光打得太亮，被眼前白花花的一片晃了眼，竟是好半晌才回过神来要背过身去。

“哎，干嘛呢，”王源在人又要翻出窗去之前开口叫住他，“帮我把衣服拿过来。”

小皇子不太正常，王俊凯是走近了才发现的。他身上特别白，关节处却被热水泡得泛红，除此之外，红了的还有人半立了起来的下体。

王源看着人看向他下身后瞬间放慢了的脚步，踩着水走到浴桶边沿，伸手用力拉了一把对方还拿着衣服的手腕。王俊凯顺着他往前迈了一大步，然后紧接着就被人又摘了面具。

“刚才那个宫女是你放进来的？”王源抬头，捏住人的下巴，强迫着跟他对视，“王俊凯，你来我这儿也该有四五年了吧，还站在我母妃那头呢？”

王俊凯的眼神动了动，然后意料之中地，没回话。

“行啊，我也不逼你，”王源说着拽出人手里一下捏紧了的衣料，甩手扔远了，“那今晚呢，今晚的事你也要跑去跟她打报告吗？”

王源说着，握住王俊凯的手背，压下了，在人还没反应过来之前，覆上了自己的阳具。

王俊凯的手心在碰触到人下体的一瞬间就剧烈地抖动了一下，他强压住自己想要挣开的本能反应，才能让自己不伤着面前的小皇子，唯一的反应竟只是瞪大了眼，看向王源的眼神里满是震惊。

可王源这会儿不去看他了，握着王俊凯僵硬的手掌虚虚地套弄几下，这才抬起头来看人，语气里全是不满：“这么大人了，没干过这事儿？”

王源说着又凑近了贴着人的耳际威胁道：“你今天要是不给我伺候舒服了，以后我天天抓你来暖床。”

王俊凯的身子僵了僵，然后垂下了眼睑，像是终于妥协了似的，自发握住了手下的男根动作了起来。他虽是也才二十出头，但练武之人火气一向旺盛，这方面的需求也非比寻常，早就有了自己的一套自渎技巧。

可不料他这才开始弄了没两下，小皇子就痛叫着喊了停。

“你这手不行，那刀茧...你是想磨掉我一层皮吗？换左手来。”

王俊凯一愣，松开右手，朝人又摊了左手面。自然是一样的，他打小练的就是双刀。

王源看得皱一皱眉，随即视线上移，有意无意地落在了人浅色的嘴唇上。

“之前二皇兄的生辰宴，你看到他那个婢妾对他做的了吗？”

王俊凯不答话，径直抽了一边屏风上的浴巾，把人裹着正面抱了起来。

王源的眼睛惊喜地亮了亮，他抬手搂住人的后颈，又把腿缠上了王俊凯的后腰。

王俊凯的脚步一顿，然后又猛地加快了步子，三两下把小皇子放上了床榻。

王源坐上床沿，松了松缠着人后腰的腿，然后看着面前的男人毫不犹豫地单膝跪下身，张嘴就含住了他的下体。他仰头叹一声，伸手用力地攥住了身下的锦被。

二哥说的不错，真的很爽。

大概是不论干什么都是异于常人得天赋异禀，不像二哥那个倒霉蛋，王源从头到尾都没被人的牙磕到茎身。浑身打着颤要射了的时候，王俊凯撤了舌尖，想往后退，不料却王源抬手摁住了他的后脑勺。

小皇子没什么力气，做什么事大都只是表个意愿。王俊凯顿一顿，到底还是没违逆他，张嘴一滴不剩地给接了下来，一抬头全咽了。

“好吃吗？”

王俊凯难得拿正眼迎上王源带了笑的视线，眸色沉得像是汪见不着底的深潭。

王源正揩了人嘴角的一点精液往嘴巴里放，眼下撞上人的视线吓了一跳。倒也不像是有多生气的模样，反而更像是......他伸手往下，想去碰人的下身——

王俊凯被他的动作搞得一惊，猛地起身后退两步，哑声道：“殿下。”

王源挑挑眉，也明白他的意思，当即瞟着人突兀的胯间点了头，想想又补充道：“其实你若是求我，要我用手帮你也不是不可以。”

王俊凯又急退半步，道：“谢过殿下，但还是不必了。”

王源有点扫兴，摆摆手让人赶紧走。

眼看着人临到门口了，他又突然兴起，朝着人的背影补了一句道——

“哎，你是不是打算要意淫着本王的裸体自渎了啊？”


End file.
